A Hawk's Spider
by PenRoseAmber
Summary: Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff get married, get busy, have their daughter. Easy, right? Not. Natasha gets kidnapped by the Black Widow's Program, who intend to brainwash her into a new Black Widow. No memories: No Clint, SHIELD, Avengers... and no daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Clint Barton, agent codename Hawkeye, got a lot more than what he bargained for when he fell in love with his long-time partner and best friend, Natasha Romanoff, the Russian spitfire redhead spy. To his surprise, while she played hard to get, she returned his affections.

They made an unstoppable duo then. And they were even more inseparable now.

Because Natasha was in labor.

In a few hours, he would get to hold his son- or daughter, in his arms. He would get to mop up every mess the child could throw. He would get to teach it how to shoot a bow. He would-

"Hey, hey, hey! Make way for the future godfather of the bundle of joy, will ya?"

The father-to-be rolled his eyes, sighing, as Tony Stark, with Pepper by his side, made his way into the waiting room, accompanied by the Avengers.

Oh, yes. The Avengers. The kid's soon-to-be crowd of uncles and aunty. Would that strip him of cuddling time? Probably. His greatest foe to compete for the baby: Thor.

"Mr… uh, Mr. Smirnov?"

"Present." Clint jumped to his feet, bow fingers twitching as he made his way to his beloved's hospital room.

Behind him, he could hear Ironman googling his fake last name, then guffawing in laughter.

But Natasha was his only focus now.

"C- Barry?" she whispered, exhausted. Her once flaming red hair was dull, and clung to sweat-drenched face in a curtain. Her throat was hoarse from screaming.

"I'm here, darling." he replied, encircling his arms around her as he rested his chin on her head, lips near her ear.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you." he whispered. "Fury didn't want a slip-up like Agent Skylar, eight years ago."

"Oh that's alright, because it gives me the chance to kill you later." she replied through her teeth.

"Mr. and Mrs Smirnov?" The nurse asked tentatively, holding the bundle close to her ginormous bosom.

"Give me my baby." Natasha deadpanned, her jade eyes flaming with impatience. She pursed her lips, and attempted to look threatening, which she managed, as sweat-soaked as she was. Clint hid a smile in her hair.

The nurse practically thrust the baby into her arms and promptly fled, while the two spies looked fervently into the face of their newborn daughter.

Yes, daughter.

She was beautiful.

Curls of flaming red hair framed her pale, heart-shaped face. She wasn't crying, no, she was looking up at them with the same curiosity as they had looking down at her.

Her eyes were the color of storm clouds before the rain hit.

"Iolani." his wife cooed, as the baby started to drift off to sleep.

"What?" he replied, too engrossed in his daughter's peaceful face to truly comprehend what she was saying.

"You heard me. Her name is Iolani."

Iolani Arachne Barton, as she was named, proved to have her mother's beauty and cunning and her father's observant eye as the years progressed.

At the age of five, she could understand what most of her parents were saying, sometimes piping in with opinions of her own, and was highly educated in the languages of both English AND Russian.

At the age of nine, she had her own toy bow, courtesy of Tony Stark, and was shooting away at the targets he set up in the archery room.

Thirteen, and her archery skills were second only to her father, her honeyed tongue cunning and as fast as a viper. She knew just how to make people trust her, and their weak spots.

Both Natasha and Clint loved their little girl, but she was a constant worry, especially now that her parents' enemy list was getting longer and longer.

If- someone were to take her… what would they do?

And that day came.

But it wasn't Iolani who was taken.

It was Natasha.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 ** _I love Avengers, especially Clint and Natasha. I think they'll have a great, unique, passionate story, which is something I intend to work on :)_**

 ** _Note: This is rated T for now. It may be upgraded to M later._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Avengers. If I did, you'll see more kissing scenes between our favorite assassins._**

 ** _PenRoseAmber, peace out!_**


	2. Chapter 2

It was their daughter's fourteenth birthday.

As the Barton household woke up, they had no idea, that in thirteen hours one of them would be taken.

It was the normal routine: Natasha kicking Clint out of bed to cook, Iolani going to archery, Stark coming in for the joke of the day, Steve coming to steal breakfast, Iolani comes back…

"Have a good day at school, дорогой*. Happy birthday." her mother smiled, landing a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Thanks, Mama."

"Don't go near those damned boys!" her father called, testing and retesting his bow string on the kitchen table.

"Papa!"

"Right. You better get going."

When Iolani came back from school, her mother and father were nowhere to be seen. This was normal, however, because most of the time they were on missions, or the like. The Romanoff-Barton spawn shrugged it off and looked at the fridge, expecting there to be a note or some sort of apology.

Her blood ran cold.

Pinned to the fridge with one of her father's arrows was her mother's pet spider, Araña,in a gooey mess among all others.

Next to it was a note, but it wasn't in her mother's neat, loopy handwriting or her father's untidy scrawl.

' _You'll never see Natasha again.'_

Iolani knew her father hadn't been here. If he had, he would have sent Agent Hill or someone to pick her up from school. Which meant…

"UNCLE STARK!" she screamed moments later, regretting her hasty decision to burst into her inventor godfather's living quarters as she saw him and his wife of eight years, the one and only Pepper Potts, practically eating each other's faces off.

"Oh, uh…"

"Io, honey," Pepper interjected hurriedly, smoothing out her business suit. "Sorry about that. Was there something you needed?"

"Arrows."

"Arrows? Kid, go ask your dad-"

"No, Uncle Stark. I need special arrows." she replied firmly.

Pepper observed the backpack on her shoulders, but didn't say anything.

"Why? Look, kiddo, if this concerns me in anyway, I'll have you know that I-"

"Stark, you don't want me to tell Aunt Pepper about your video stash do ya?"

"NO, I-" 

"Great! I need the paralysing, spiderweb, explosion- basically the entire kit!"

"Wait!" Pepper leaned down to meet her goddaughter's eyes and took her hands. "Io, what's happened? Slow down, honey, and tell us why you want the arrows." 

"There's no time! Mom's-"

"Honey, are you gonna delay whatever it is you're doing? _Speak."_

And she showed them the note.

Pepper went into business mode, calling on JARVIS and making a phone call to Clint, who was on a one-day mission in the Bahamas.

Stark made note of everyone who has entered the building.

His face went slack with shock.

"Honey, JARVIS isn't responding."

"Oh my iron." he muttered, picking up the note. He traced a finger over the barely intelligible red hourglass in the bottom of the note.

"Pepper, round up the Avengers- the rest of us."

The red-headed girl that stood behind them, forgotten, pursed her lips.

"Uncle Stark, where are the arrows?"

"Weaponry, Hawkeye section. The punch line is 'Because it was tweeting in class.'" he muttered in his distracted state.

Iolani made for the door.

"You need the keycard!"

 _Swish_.

"Why did the little bird get detention?"

Holy assassins. Was that the best bird joke her 'genius' uncle could think off? Seriously?

Her dad's section of the weaponry was her version of paradise. Arrows- everywhere.

Blunt tips, grapple hooks, exploding, stunning…

And guns and daggers.

But what was most noticeable was the black, obviously meant for females, suit next to her dad's.

The girl's heart skipped a beat. Could it be?

It was her size too, and from the looks of it- befitting for her archery. The material allowed for plenty movement, at the same time blending easily into the shadows.

The plaque read: _Iolani, size 34, only to be worn starting at age fifteen or Redhead Momma will kill me._

"I love it!" Accidentally-on-purpose forgetting the 'age fifteen' part.

Thirty minutes later, she came out all geared up in not only her suit, but two quivers, a dagger and two guns strapped to each thigh, with a bullet canister belt encircling her waist.

"Spankin' hot." she praised as she drank in her form in a mirror conveniently placed near the changing room.

With hesitation, she stepped out of the Weaponry, only to be yanked back by a strong fist.

"Iolani Arachne Alionova Francis Barton." her father gritted, dangerously cold, holding her at arm's length. "Do you mind telling me why you dressed up in that blasted monkey suit Iron Ass made for you a decade ago?"

"Dad, its Mom-"

"Your mother's been taken by that effing Black Widow Program."

Turmoil rolled in the young girl. "No. No. No. No." she gasped, clutching at her father. "You HAVE to take me with you! Dad!"

Clint Barton matched her desperate gaze with his determination. "No, Io. You are _staying here_."

"What if they come back for me?" she tried as a last resort, putting in that casual ring to her tone like her mother taught her to. It worked. Her father loosened his grip on her, allowing her to slide to the floor, eyes streaming.

"You are wasting time you can use to get Nat." Stark chimed in, from where he was eavesdropping near the stair well.

"Stark, you son of a- Ahem. Avengers report?"

"On their way. Won't make it fast enough."

"Dad. Please."

He looked into her eyes, and though they were his, they were Natasha's too. Vulnerable, loyal, loving..

The archer sighed and turned to his comrade.

"Stark, on favour of not killing you, what's the fastest ride you got?"

*darling in Russian

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys! I love the positive feedbacks this is getting!**_

 _ **Shoutout to smilychick89 for the follows and favorites to both the story and me.**_

 _ **Also to Draca Upon The Wings for the follow.**_

 _ **Now… if we could just get some reviews…**_

 _ **For all you people who love ( or is at least interested) my fashion collages, yes, Iolani's suit WILL be appearing on Deviantart soon!**_

 _ **Oh, and I forgot! Iolani means 'exalted hawk' in Hawaiian. Hope that clears up some confusion :)**_

 _ **Also, I'm going camping soon, so the next chapter is going to be next week or so.**_


End file.
